Sangre en Luna llena
by Cler Cullen
Summary: Summary: Bella Swan una chica loba y Edward Cullen un vampiro. ¿Podrán limar asperezas en intentar no matarse en el instituto? ¿O su familia conseguira no volverlo loco? Bell/Ed
1. Chapter 1

Olaaa!!! Bueno estube con la gripe... (k asko puta gripe no se pudiera podrir)

Y stoy en epoca de inspiración para los otros ... esk joer.. maburro!! xDD 

Asik a ki os dejo otro super mega guayyyy (osea ^^) Fanfic de moiiii!! Ale

K los disfruteis y xfavor.. dadle a ese guapisimmo boton verde... pliiiisss 

chauuu

Sangre en Luna llena

Summary: Bella Swan una chica loba y Edward Cullen un vampiro tendrán que enfrentarse los retos de la vida para continuar su amor.

(Isabella Swan)

Esto no les pasa a la gente normal, bueno, verdaderamente yo nunca había sido normal… Tengo 17 años y llevo siendo una chica lobo desde… ¿los quince? He oído montones de historias sobre los de nuestra clase… algunos se transforman cuando se irritan, otros cuando lo quieres y algunos únicamente cuando están en peligro de muerte, ¿yo? Yo soy una chica lobo de pelicula, y no, no es porqué sea guapísima, es simplemente porque cumplo los prototipos de lo que ha de ser una chica lobo, me transformo cuando hay luna llena, me puedo alimentar de la carne de otros animales (cosa que me da angustia y no ago aunque me pagen). Y ahora estoy en el coche, nos vamos un remoto lugar e Washinton, bueno, tengo que contar algo mas de mi familia.

Somos tres integrantes, mi madre, mi padre y yo. Mi padre se combirtio en licantropo a los veinte, ahora tiene veintidos, mi madre a los diecinueve, ahora, veintiuno. Si, como pueden ver cuando uno de los nuestros se combierte, pasan dos años en los que nuestro cuerpo pasa por una serie de cambios, nuestros ojos pasan al color de los hombres lobos, negros, y nuestra piel se oscurece, crecemos una barbaridad y llegamos a ser muy fuertes, yo por mi caso… soy totalmente un caso a parte, mi piel no se oscurecio, ahora tiene el color de la cal y mis ojos, son de marrón chocolate, nada atípico, si no saves las reglas genéticas de mi especie. Han pasado veintitres años desde mi transformación. Cuando la Luna llena se dejaba ver, me combertía en una loba de pelaje blanco. Aunque en mi costado había una luna llena de color negro. Al tener el pelo muy largo, mi pelaje lobuno era espeso y en mi transformación los ojos no se me ponían porfin oscuros si no que pasaban a ser de color azul claro.

Vivía en Rio de Janeiro, con muchos de mi especie, todavía los hecho de menos, mi padre un día conoció a unos licantropos en las costas de Forks, la Push. Se le antojo al zoquete que quería instalarse en Forks, y al final tubimos que acceder. Mi padre trabajaba en el servicio secreto, se despidió y busco trabajo en Forks por vía internet, accedió a trabajar como el jefe de policia, y compro una solitaria casa en lo alto de una colina (Yuhu, ahora voi a ser Heidi…) Mi madre, trabajaba de corresponsal de TV, el dinero no es muy importante en nuestra familia ya que podemos permitirnos algunos lujos, peor eso ella no tubo ningún reparo en dejar en su trabajo e irse a Forks (Gracias por estar de mi parte mami, ¡te lo aprecio!) Bueno, como iba diciendo solo tenía algo bueno, quizás el cambia de papa hiciera que dejara de deicr estupideces como "Secreto confidencial" O un día que se cargo un pájaro si querer (Tubo un bonito entierro, ¡lo juro!) y soltó en medio de todo el mundo "¡No os preocupeis, hombre, si tengo licencia para matar!" Y después soltó una risa macabra, normal que no nos invitaran ese fin de semana a la casa de Maragaret…

-Charlie, ¿Qué hora es?- Dije, después de darme una siestecita.

-¡Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte!

Rectificación, ir a Forks no tiene nada de bueno. Mama le pego un codazo a papa y el me contesto que no falta casi nada… Después del casi nada que llego a ser tres horas nos bajamos del coche para ver la casa que comprado Charlie. Uff, que alivio, por lo menos no ha comprado una mierda, la casa era muy linda. Tenía una berja que rodeava la casa y cuando la cruzabas había un gran jardín, en el había muchisimas variedades de rosas, la casa por fuera parecía actual y moderna, en colores pasteles y dorados. Cuando abrimos la puerta un horrible olor dulzón nos dio una bofetada en la cara. (Claro, ya han estafado a Charlie, al lado de la casa esta el… ¿cubo de basura mas grande del mundo? ¿Incenerador? ¿Vertedero?)

-¡Que olor! ¡¿Qué es este horrible olor! – Grito mama, tosiendo como una loca

-¡Charlie, te estafaron! – Le grite (Dios eso quedo como una telenovela, ¡Qué padre!…)

Tardamos una hora en hacer que el olor se fuera, ¡que horrible! Olia a fresas podridas, como si te las metieran por la nariz.

-Bella,- Dijo mama con tono dulce, la mire- Mañana tienes que ir al instituto…

-¿¡Qué!? Otra vez… Son… Dieciocho veces las que me he sacado el graduado escolar Renee… ¡Esto es una mierda!

-No digas esas cosas, descansa, mañana te despertaré.

Me tome un vaso de leche con algo de cereales que había comprado mi padre en la gasolinera (No hace falta decir que estaban asquerosos). Me embutí en mi cama y me puse Amaral para relajarme (Adoraba ese grupo)

A la mañana siguiente me desperté la primera, pero no había nadie en la casa. Reconocí la redonda letra de mama. Ella siempre a tenido un sexto sentido conmigo, sabía que me iba a despertar antés, igual que save cuando he tenido un mal día o cuando no quiero que nadie me haga mimos… (Bueno… cuando era pequeña…)

_Cariño, hemos ido a casa de Billye, el amigo de tu padre… Ve al instituto, un beso._

_Mama_

Me puse unos botines negros encima de unos vaqueros a la piedra y una camiseta negra con un lazo debajo del pecho. Me mire al espejo vi mi reflejo, el de una chica delgada, no muy flojucha, de piel pálida y el pelo negro azabache, intente resaltas de mi los ojos chocolate asi que me puse rimel y me los perfile, algo de brillo en los labios y punto, cogi mi maleta me meti los libros, dinero, paraguas (desgraciadamente estaba lloviendo) y salí a la calle. Cogí mi coche, un nissan micra en color beys que me encantó cuando lo vi y le di tanto la lata a charlie que me lo compró (Tube que hacele chantaje emocional pero finalmente recurrí a la violencia). Antes de arrancar mire que en la puerta había una nota, seguramente estaba allí antes pero con las prisas, salí del coche y fui a mirarla. En ella ponía "Casa decorada por: Esme Cullen" Dios, que Cullen cambiara de fragancia, ¡por favor!

Esta vez si me monte en mi coche y arranqué, llegue al instituto y aparcé rápidamente, cuando Sali todo el mundo se me quedo mirando. Me lo imaginaba, era el nuevo jugete del isntituto. Estaba apañada… Llegué rápidamente a conserjería donde estaba una señora rechoncha de unos cincuenta años, diria yo. Cuando me vio dejo de leer el libro que leía, se llamaba "Besame en la medianoche" Alzé una ceja, (nota mental: aquí la gente es rara, ¡ui! ¡ui! Eso parece una cara l: l: Jjajajaja, creo que la rara soy yo… Bueno da lo mismo) Salí de ahí y fui rápidamente a clase, había tocado el timbre… Mire mi horario, Biologia, llegué a la clase rápidamente, el tio, digo profesor, con cara de caballo me habrió la puerta y me hizo presentarme a clase.

-Soy Isabella Swan, tengo diecisiete años. – Farfulle. (Soy Isabella Swan, soy virgo buena persona y busco chico para amistad o lo que surga, guapo atractivo y principalmente mágico, como yo, Y no, no lo soy… ¡No soy un bicho raro! U.U)

-Claro, claro- Dijo el profesor, - Puedes sentarte ahí.

Dijo y señaló al sitio al lado de… ¡mi madre! ( JRRR ¡Ahí oma que rico!) ¡Pero si el duque se quedava soso con ese… ese… ¡dios! Vale Bella, saves como actuar al lado de un buenorro, has como si te es indiferente, (Si esacto tu no me interesas, Uhh, por que me ha crecido tanto la nariz) Era cobrizo, una tonalidad super preciosa divina de la muerte (mira como estás hablando, lo que hace el amor) He, alto ahí, que este bueno no quiere decir que me halla enamorado, me miro y sonrió levemente. ¡Ahí, me muero! Sigo con la descripción, era musculoso (sin pasarse) Y tenía los ojos de color dorado. Tome fuerzas empezé a andar.

-¿Con él?- Dijo un chico de ojos azules y cara aniñada –Profesor dijimos que se iba a sentar conmigo, y no con Cullen

¡Alto ahí! Gracias a Dios que no dije lo que iba a decir por que si no… estaba a punto de decir, el que tiene una familia que hecha peste… Oh Bella, te tengo que hacer un monumento. ¡Gracias al cielo que no lo has dicho!

-Además- Siguió el gilipollas ese- El se sienta con Tanya- Dijo y sus ojos se tornaron un poco locos cuando me vio. (Mami, tengo miedo)

El profesor paso total y rotundamente del chico tonto este pero cuando dijo lo de Tanya le contesto que se podía poner al lado de el. A el pareció gustarle la idea porque se callo no antes de mandarme miraditas… (Mami… Sigo teniendo miedo)

Me senté en mi sitio correspondiente al lado del… del… (Uff no hay palabra) Del Cullen, ya esta. Al lado de la ventana.

Entonces habló.

-Hola tu deves de ser-

-Bella, Bella Swan- Le contesté

Entonces una rafaga de viento hizo volar mis oscuros cabellos y el suyo, Aspiro el olor de mi cabello, se tenso tanto en su sitio y se alejo de mi lo mas posible, como si temiera hacerme daño (Já, que lo intente, aver quien gana). Puso sus preciosos ojos muy abiertos y miro al frente. Cuando a mi me llegó su aroma enloquecí, era, era… Era un aroma precioso, no como el de su familia, olia a fresas a Rosas y a Jazmines, hizo que me mareara un poco y aturdida me desmayé. Lo último que vi fue al cobrizo salir rápidamente de la habitación.

_________________

Os gusto?? No os gusto??

Vampiros enfadados o lo k sea pero denle al Go!!

muaakkk!!**


	2. ¿Enemigos? Bah

Muchichichichisimas gracias a tods los k me allan dejado revius.. stoy intentando escribir el siguiente capy de rebeldes pero esk cuando escribo bastantes veces de algo maburro y empiezo con otra cosa .. xDD Solo decir k en ste capi Bella explicara xk se desmayo, si no comprende lo explico abajo un besazoooo .. Sta ara!!!

Capítulo dos

Enemigos

Cuando te desmayas no sabes verdaderamente lo que vas a soñar, pero con lo que soñé yo, me dejo traumatizada. No, no soñé Edward Cullen y su preciosa cara, no, no soñé con estar en Rio de Janeiro, ¿con que soñé? ¡Con Julián Muñoz! Y llevaba un horrible traje de ciervo… entonces… ¡venia Edward y se los comía! Llevaba colmillos y una capa, a mi me pesaban las manos me las miré y tenía una ristra de ajos y una estaca. El (Más sexy que nunca, hay, me lo como) dijo: Confía en mí

Ahí que bonito, como en Aladin… y yo fui corriendo como una perdiz, pero entonces ¡Ahhh! Me mordió en el cuello… Me mordió mi precioso cuello… Me mordió mi rico delicioso y precioso cuello. ¿Qué hico qué?

Mi mente viajo y viajo hasta un día en los que mi madre me contaba las leyendas de mi vida, mi historia, mi magia…

-¿_Los lobos tienen un enemigo mama?_

_-Solo uno… Los fríos_

_-¿Los… fríos?_

_-Tú los llamarías vampiros. Malditos chupasangres que creen que pueden ser los amos del mundo…_

Recordé que mi madre soltó montones de insultos a los asquerosos chupasangres, ¡pero nunca había dicho como son! Nunca había dicho son dioses bajados de los cielos… Además yo ya había tenido contacto con vampiros, bueno solo uno, y ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, resulta que ese vampiro estaba más loco que yo, era más gracioso, parecía un gran oso de peluche. Me lo pase también pero se tuvo que ir por que recibió una llamada de una tía rara.

Estaba confundida y cuando fui a abrir los ojos un penetrante olor se coló por mi nariz (Puaahh qué asco) Una vez que las luces de mis ojos se difuminaron reconocí formas y por fin localicé donde estaba. Era una sala de color blanco como la harina y delante de mí había un señor de unos treinta años con bata blanca (por favor, por favor, que diga que es un cantante de rock, ` ¡Yo le creo un club de fan!) Pero el olor era más fuerte que la imagen que mostraban mis ojos así que empecé a toser, ese olor… Era como el de la mujer, Esme Cullen… Volví a mirar al doctor (¡Tengo una idea! Puedo crear los premios "Galardón doc. Sex 09" Aam, feliz año) y en su bata había una plaquita que ponía Carlisle Cullen, wow que coincidencia.

Edward Cullen estaba apoyando en la puerta cerrada con mirada interrogante, suspiro fuertemente y siguió con su escrutinio por la habitación.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dije

-¡Déjame pasar! ¡Edward eres un tonto!

Entonces la puerta empezó a moverse y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba con cara de dolor sujetándola. ¿Qué coño hacía?

-¡Edward como no me dejes entrar le cuento a todo el mundo que tienes las figuritas de barrio sésamo y que un día hiciste un pase de modelo de ropa interior femenina!

-¡Emmet ese fuiste tú!- Dijo Edward aguantando la puerta, pobre puerta…

-Ooopppsss- Se holló

Doc. Cullen negaba con su cabeza de un lado para otro con mirada de suplica, a saber que estaría pensando. (Ui, Ui yo lo sé: que guapa la niña que tiene delante) No creo que esté pensando eso (Se puede soñar… *.*)

Al final Edward sonrió maliciosamente y se aleje de la puerta a una velocidad sobrehumana.

El tal Emmet se calló de morros y empezó a llorar.

-Perdónalos Isabella.-Me dijo el doctor Carlisle

-Bella, solo Bella. – Dije yo, a saber qué cara tendría, porque… madre del amor hermoso que día tan horroroso. Entonces Emmet levantó la cara y me recordó a una Telenovela.

-¿Tan poco me quieres Edward?- Dijo acercándose a él y cogiéndolo de los pies, -¿Tan poco te valgo? Con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, pero desde que te aprovechaste de mi no quieres saber nada mas de mi y del pequeño Eddie…

La cara de Edward era un poema, y verdaderamente no quería saber la cara que tenía yo.

El gran hombre oso se levanto y entonces me miró. ¡Yo reconocí esa cara!

-¡¡¡Emmy!!!--¡¡¡Belly!!!- Dijimos los dos a la vez mientras nos cogíamos de la mano y saltábamos por toda la habitación, ¡no me importaba su olor!

-¿Así que se conocen de verdad? Yo creía que estaba de coña- Le dijo Edward a Carlisle.

-Emmie, hueles a gato muerto- Dijo sonriendo

-Oh, ¡lo has notado! Es mi nueva fragancia.

Entonces se puso un vestido de mujer y una peluca que no sé de donde saco y empezó un spot

_-Tu mirada, tu risa… tu fragancia_

_-Ou de toilette, gaté muerté._

_-Regálalo para reyes magos._

_O si no puedes regalar el pack o de muerté gaté._

Y chocamos las palmas mientras reíamos felices, las caras de los Cullen eran buenísimas, una pasada de reír. Entonces entró una rubia con cara de pocos amigos diciendo.

-¡Qué pasa aquí! ¿Me doy la vuelta y ya estás poniéndome los cuernos? ¡Emmet Cullen no tendrás sexo en dos meses!

-¿Queeee? Rose, cariño, no me digas esto. ¡No sabes lo que yo te quiero! Además he adoptado un perro, ¡solo para ti!

-¿Un- un perro?- Dijo Rose con felicidad

-Un perro no, una perra- Dijo mientras me señalaba a mi

Y yo me estaba rascando la oreja con la pierna y cuando vi a todo el mundo mirarme baje la pierna lentamente. Pero seguían mirándome… ¿Qué hago? Bueno, puse mi mejor cara de felicidad. =D

Entonces la tía bipolar rubia y rara empezó a venir para mí y a mí me dio miedo.

-Hay que perrito más bonito, perrito, perrito, perrito… Te voy a llamar… ¡Cacahuete!

Edward empezó a reírse como un loco.

Me levanté y como no sabía que decir dije.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conoceros a todos, ¡un placer! ¿Entendéis mi lenguaje? Yo- señalé mi pecho- Bella, vosotros- Y señale a ellos - Vampiros.

Haber, ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué era tonta? Soy lo suficientemente lista como para saber que el vampiro con el que estaba es él, que si familia es vampiro y que el único que olía bien es Edward Cullen, que me daban miedo y que lo mejor que podía hacer era pirarme.

-Y Bella, -Señalé mi pecho- Se va. Uhh, siempre he querido decir esto pero nunca merecía la pena.

-¡¡Me piro vampiro!!- Dijo Emmet.

-¡Emmet eres un tonto me has quitado protagonismo!- Grité

-¿Por qué le quitas protagonismo al perro?

-¡Rose es que no te das cuenta que no es un perro!- Dijo Edward.

Yo mientras todo eso iba rápidamente por la puerta de forma muy silenciosa, estaba en la enfermería del instituto, cerré la puerta y se empezaron a escuchar golpes y gritos me metí en mi coche y conducí hasta casa.

En casa mis padres me miraron raro.

Me contaron todo el rollo de que tuviera cuidado que había una familia de vampiros en la ciudad, yo me hice la tonta e inocente y me fui a mi camita aunque fueran las cuatro de la tarde.

____

Bueno el rollo del desmayo fue xk el olor le perturbo.. y sep Emmet y Bella se conocen y stan mas locos k una cabra..

Chauu bss

Cler Cullen..*


End file.
